


Arousal

by smushstrawberries



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smushstrawberries/pseuds/smushstrawberries
Summary: Ivy never knew how to feel about emotions; she never was a fan of having to “feel things”. But one night, she discovers a new feeling she never ever thought she’d actually like.
Relationships: Ivy | OPCI_2501_IV/Vanessa | OPCI_2501_V
Kudos: 12





	Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where Vanessa and Ivy never died.

It had been over a month since the A.R.C. incident. Ivy had finally succeeded in her mission to bring back Vanessa, the weather system was stopped, and everything went back to normal for the most part. 

After Ivy reunited with Vanessa, Vanessa was finally able to go to the garden with Ivy like they promised. Everything was finally at peace for now.  
After a long day, Ivy and Vanessa laid down on the grass, watching the stars above them. Vanessa scooted over towards Ivy, and put her head on her shoulder. 

“Ivy?” Vanessa asked. Ivy turned her head. 

“Hm?” 

“I...wanted to say thank you for saving me. I wouldn’t have gotten rid of those voices if it weren’t for you.” Vanessa said.  
Ivy blushed a little, but due to her hood covering her face, Vanessa couldn’t see it.  
“Ah, it was nothing. I’m just glad I was able to see you again.” Ivy softly replied.  
Vanessa smiled, placing her hand on Ivy’s.  
“Ivy... there’s something I needed to tell you..”

Vanessa sat up, twiddling her fingers.  
“We’re finally together, and I wanted to do this activity with you, but I don’t know what it’s called... humans seem to perform this activity, and it has to deal with something called pleasure..?”

Ivy’s eyes widened, a huge blush forming over her face. For the first time in a while, Ivy was speechless. Covering her face with her hood, she slowly replied. “Vanessa...” Ivy hesitated for a bit, then spoke again. “You...want to make love with me?” Ivy asked, her face going red. Vanessa leaned over Ivy, gently taking her hands with hers. “If ‘making love’ is the activity they do, then yes. I want to make love with you, Ivy.” 

Ivy sat there for a moment, blushing madly as thoughts ran through her mind. 

_How would we even do an activity like this? We’re not humans. How would this even work? ___

____

____

“Ivy? Are you alright? You haven’t said anything for a bit..” Vanessa asked. Ivy broke the silence by grabbing Vanessa by the shoulders, planting a kiss on her lips. Vanessa’s eyes shot open, a faint gasp emanating from her mouth.  
As Ivy broke the kiss, Vanessa sat there, dazed and confused. “Ivy...what was that..?” she breathed.  
“It’s...called a kiss. Humans do it to show their love towards someone.” Ivy finally spoke. 

“Ivy..”

Vanessa leaned closer to her. 

“Kiss me again.”

“What..?”

“I want you to kiss me again, Ivy...”

Ivy stared at her for a moment, then nodded silently. Vanessa yelped as she felt Ivy’s hands pick her up by the waist, slowly setting her down on her lap. Ivy kissed Vanessa a second time, gently running her fingers through her delicate hair. Pulling her close, Ivy slipped her tongue inside Vanessa’s mouth, earning a few gasps and moans. 

“Ivy... what’s happening to me? I’m feeling really warm...”  
Vanessa sat up a little as she spread her legs open, revealing her pussy which was soaking with pre-cum.  
“I‘m feeling wet down here. I’m not sure what it is..”

Ivy froze, a blush forming on her face. 

_This is the feeling called arousal...right? How is this even possible? ___

____

____

Ivy’s train of thoughts stopped when she felt something wet on her leggings; that “something” being Vanessa, who slowly started to grind herself against her leg. 

“V-Vanessa!?”

“Heehee..~ I don’t know what I’m doing, but it feels really good...” 

As she rubbed herself against it, Vanessa couldn’t help but let out a few whimpers and moans.  
Ivy stared at the pink haired girl, somewhat fascinated by the fact that she was even able to experience these new feelings.  
Just looking at this new side of Vanessa made her even feel things. 

Ivy didn’t know what to think about emotions and feelings, she wasn’t a fan of it. But for some reason this time, she didn’t seem to mind too much. This new feeling called arousal, was a feeling she never thought she actually wanted.  
Ivy felt a blush creeping up onto her face. Vanessa looked so cute like this, grinding a bit harder as her breasts started to move up and down. Those dirty sounds she kept making drove Ivy crazy. 

She never realized it, but she wanted her. She wanted Vanessa’s body.  
She wanted to claim Vanessa as hers, and _only _hers.__

____

____

Ivy snapped back to reality, as she felt Vanessa lie on top of her. Vanessa’s eyes locked onto Ivy’s, tainted with lust. Cupping her face, Vanessa let out a sigh. 

“Ivy, I want more of this pleasure... this pleasure seems to make me even more wet down there...I want more.” she breathed.  
Ivy couldn’t take it anymore; her obscene thoughts of touching Vanessa ran rampant in her head. 

She wanted to touch Vanessa _badly. ___

____

____

Sitting up, she hesitantly lifted up her hood and slowly took off her jacket.  
Vanessa’s eyes went wide. “Ivy...you never take your hood off. Why all of a sudden are you taking your jacket off?”

“I...trust you, Vanessa. I trust you seeing all of me. You’re the only one I trust seeing me like this.”  
Vanessa blushed a bit. 

“Ivy.. I’m glad you trust me.”

The blush on Ivy’s face became more visible as she took off her clothing, tossing it to the side.  
There she was, bare naked. Just like Vanessa was. Embarrassed, Ivy turned her head to the side. 

“Ivy, are you alright?”

Ivy looked at Vanessa, the blush on her face growing redder by the second. 

“I’m fine. It’s just that...I’m not used to being this vulnerable and exposed. I always had to hide my identity from everyone. No one was even supposed to know Æsir’s true identity, even if they really wanted to. I always had to run away, in order to hide the truth. But, I don’t have to worry about that anymore. My goal has finally been fulfilled.”

Ivy took Vanessa’s hands. 

“Since I finally met my goal, I don’t need to hide the truth anymore. I don’t need to feel hidden anymore. I have you now, and I’m never letting you go.  
I don’t want to lose you ever again. You...make me feel things in ways that I could never imagine. Vanessa, I love you. You’re all I ever need and want.” 

Vanessa’s eyes teared up a little as Ivy gave her a genuine smile for the first time in many years. 

“Ivy...I love you too!!” Vanessa cried out, embracing her in a tight hug. Ivy kept the smile on her face, hugging her back. 

Vanessa stared into Ivy’s eyes again, the lust in her eyes still showing.  
Climbing onto her lap, she sat down on Ivy’s legs.  
Vanessa let out a small gasp as she slowly opened her legs up; her pussy was practically dripping at this point. 

“I wanna.. rub against you again..” Vanessa whimpered.  
Ivy’s breath hitched as she felt Vanessa grinding up against her again.  
“You’re really warm... I see you’re getting wet like me too.. you’re soaked..” she said.  
Ivy couldn’t speak; she was too focused on Vanessa’s body, mainly her breasts. God, she wanted to touch and squeeze them terribly.  
Ivy was a horny mess and she never realized it.  
Without thinking, Ivy’s hands traveled upwards and lightly squeezed both of her breasts, earning a loud gasp from Vanessa. “I-Ivy!” 

“I can’t help it. I want you. I’ve wanted you for _years. _” Ivy confessed.__

____

____

Ivy continued to fondle her breasts, making Vanessa tremble with pleasure. “Ivy...this is too good...more, please..” 

“You want more, huh..”

Vanessa nodded frantically. 

“Lay down. I’m going to make both of us feel good..” Ivy whispered in Vanessa’s ear, making her shudder. 

Vanessa simply nodded. 

Ivy couldn’t believe this was happening to her. She had longed for Vanessa for many, _many _years and she finally got the chance to touch her.  
As Vanessa laid down, Ivy slowly spread her legs open, positioning her clit against her own.  
Grabbing onto her waist, Ivy slowly started to grind her clit into Vanessa.  
Vanessa let out a sharp gasp as Ivy thrusted against her, making sure to hit every good spot. __

____

____

She couldn’t even speak properly; all she could let out were some whimpers.  
She wrapped her legs around Ivy, wanting more and more pleasure every second.  
“Ivy...p-please do that harder...” Vanessa begged.  
Vanessa was extremely needy; all of this pleasure seemed to drive her over the edge.  
Ivy thrusted harder, making Vanessa pant heavily.  
As soon as she felt Ivy’s hand roughly grope her breast, she cried out. 

“Ivy...~ it’s too much.. it’s too good..”  
Tears formed in her eyes as Vanessa became a blushy, stuttery mess. 

“You’re really cute when you act like this, you know..” Ivy panted.  
Vanessa let out another shaky moan, her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust. Her clit was throbbing, due to the amount of force being put onto it, and God, did it feel good. 

The pleasure was too much. She was starting to become overstimulated; her moans and gasps became louder, but she didn’t care one bit. 

She just wanted Ivy. She just wanted Ivy to fuck her until she couldn’t take it anymore. 

And suddenly, Ivy stopped thrusting.  
“I..Ivy... why did you stop? Ah... that area down there keeps throbbing...you can’t just leave me like this-“  
Ivy didn’t speak, sitting her onto her lap, positioning herself towards Vanessa’s clit again. 

“Changing the position.”

Vanessa tried to speak, but at that moment a huge jolt of pleasure sparked through her body, making her cling onto Ivy for dear life. 

“Gh~!”

Vanessa dug her fingers into Ivy’s back, making the other girl hiss from the sudden pain.  
Her speech became slurred as Ivy continued to hit her sensitive spots.  
“I...love you..! I love you, Ivy~! Keep...going!” she begged. 

Ivy groped her ass, thrusting roughly but not too rough, driving Vanessa crazy.  
“Pound into me... more, please... I want you...”  
Vanessa pleaded, wrapping her legs around Ivy’s waist.  
Ivy groaned as she felt a rising sensation bubbling up into her body. 

“You’re...so damn cute.” Ivy grunted, her thrusts becoming more sloppy as she herself struggled to keep up the pace. 

Vanessa couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Ivy~! Something’s coming out of me..!” 

Digging her fingers deeper into her back, she buried her face into Ivy’s shoulder, letting out  
a muffled sob. Tears slowly rolled down her face as her body trembled.  
Ivy groaned loudly as she felt a sticky liquid shoot out of her.  
“Fuck..!” Ivy cursed under her breath, cum spilling out of her as she tightly gripped onto Vanessa’s hair. 

“It’s so warm... this liquid is so warm~..” Vanessa moaned. 

Vanessa kept clinging onto Ivy, slowly grinding up against her as she finally came.  
The feeling of cum leaking out made her whimper, and she loved it. 

Ivy slowly pulled Vanessa off her lap, laying down as she panted heavily. Vanessa laid down next to her, resting her head onto her shoulder.  
After a few moments, she finally spoke again. 

“Ivy...” Vanessa whispered. 

“Yes?”

“That felt amazing..”

Ivy blushed.

“I’m glad.” she said, a small smile appearing on her face.


End file.
